This project is a combined effort initiated by the office of the Assistant Secretary of Health and continued by the National Center for Health Statistics to provide an update on the relationship between social class and health in the US. Carles Muntaner has been in charge of the planning and execution of the mental health section. He has also contributed as a co-author to the framework of the study and to the section on inequalities of access to health care.